


The Huntress & The Warrior (The Prime God & The Blood God)

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And make him leave before he gets caught, And now the other Gods are hunting him down, Based on fanart I saw on twitter, Brain said ooooooh i d e a, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dream and Techno are gods, Dream did some stuff, Dream did something, Dream has no self-preservation, Dream laughs in the face of death, Gen, Manhunt - Freeform, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), So bam, So you can decide for yourself what's happened, Techno tries to warn him, That I don't ever specify, anyway, heres this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Inspired by @naeruns (on twitter) fanart of Dream as the 'Prime God' and Techno that I thought was funny.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 418





	The Huntress & The Warrior (The Prime God & The Blood God)

The hall echoed with Techno’s footsteps, the God swiftly approaching the man waiting for him. Dream didn’t move, and showed no signs of acknowledging the other God. “Dream,” Techno greeted tightly, coming to a stop next to the other man. “They are calling for revenge- they are  _ demanding  _ something be done as punishment. Why are you still here- you  _ need  _ to  _ leave _ ,” he stressed, shaking the blonde’s shoulder gently.

Dream hummed to himself, playing with the end of his shawl. The mask revealed nothing to Techno- but the body language of his best friend was easily readable. Dream was relaxed, unbothered by the promises of what might happen to him should he be caught by their godly companions. “Oh, I have been made well aware they are calling for my head,” he told the other casually, gaze still locked out the window. “No doubt they’ll be here any moment.”

Techno grit his teeth in anger, taking the other God by the shoulders roughly, forcing him to turn and face the pink haired man. “Have you gone mad?!” he demanded, shaking the other. “You  _ know  _ what they will do to you- how can you just stand around like you aren’t about to be put to death!?” Dream smiled softly, raising his hands to cup the other’s face gently.

“Techno, you and I are like children to the world of the Gods. Barely a thousand years old- yet somehow we are more powerful together than all the minor Gods combined.” Techno frowned, unsure of where his friend was going with this. “We grew up here together,” Dream said, nodding his head to the window. “You know me better than anyone else. Surely, you aren’t ignorant enough to think that they are going to catch me.” The Prime God removed himself easily from Techno’s slackened grip, and in his hands appeared his enchanted axe and shield. He straightened his back, tilted his head forward slightly to look Techno in the eye. “I have been the prey of millions of manhunts, with a win streak spanning hundreds of years. I have no plans of breaking it now.” 

“This isn’t like those manhunts, though. Being chased around by your human friends is nothing compared to being hunted by the Gods…” Techno ducked his head slightly. “Even if the two of us are stronger than the minor Gods, it’s  _ not  _ just them coming for you…” The Blood God rubbed at his face. “I have fought a thousand battles by your side without question- and if you ask me to, I will fight alongside you today when they arrive.” His own enchanted weapons appeared in his hands and the holsters on his hips and back. “But don’t walk into this thinking that it’s going to be as easy as escaping George and Sapnap.”

Dream smiled softly at his friend, sheathing his weapons. He stepped into the Blood God’s space, and carefully wrapped his arms around the pink haired man’s waist. “I didn’t think you thought so lowly of my intelligence,” he joked. Techno stiffed, putting his own weapons away so he could hug the blonde back.

“I don’t,” he denied. “I just think you throw yourself into situations unprepared. And I end up getting dragged along for the ride.” They stood there for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence before they were brutally reminded that the Prime God was being hunted. Thunderous voices echoed a few hallways over- the pounding of footsteps breaking the two of them from their touching moment.

“This way-” Dream took Techno’s hand, and the two young Gods took off running down the corridor. He tugged his axe free, clutching it tightly as they rounded the corner. Techno followed suit with his crossbow, already loaded with a firework. At the end of the hallway, there was a large opening that led into the gardens. Techno narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before he realized what Dream’s plan was.

“Oh you crazy bastard-” Dream let out a wheezing laugh, picking up the pace slightly. “Son of a bitch- we’re gonna fucking die,” Techno cursed, but pushed forward to keep up with the blonde who’s hand he still held tightly. Dream didn’t respond, which worried Techno slightly, but he made no effort to try and stop the Prime God. Just as they crossed the threshold, there was a shout behind them. Techno threw a quick glance over his shoulder, and bit back a curse when he saw two of the major Gods at the end of the corridor, shouting over their shoulder about having found them. Dream just kept running, as if he were unfazed by how close his possible executors were to catching up with them. He moved fluidly between the trees and bushes growing in the garden, getting closer and closer to the edge. Techno held back a wince when the open sky appeared in front of them. “Dream…” The Prime God didn’t stop or even slow down. “Dream- Dream!” 

“Do you trust me?” Dream asked, not looking back at the other God.

  
Techno hesitated, throwing another look behind them. There were more major Gods now- all armed to the teeth. They were angry, shouting at the two young Gods to stop running and face their punishment. He looked back at Dream, who threw a look over his shoulder. Techno couldn’t see the blonde’s face, but that single look told him everything he needed to know. “More than anything,” he told Dream confidently. The blonde nodded, giving him one last reassuring smile before he launched himself (and Techno by extent) over the edge of the platform, sending them falling through the open sky.

Dream’s laughter filled his ears as the blonde wrapped his arms around Techno, his axe carefully tilted away so he wouldn’t accidentally injure the other God. Despite the fear and anxiety filling his chest, Techno couldn’t help but laugh as well, clinging to his best friend as they free fell through the clouds. “Do you have a plan past this?!” Techno shouted, hoping the other man would hear him over the wind. Dream just tapped against his ear and shrugged, grinning wildly. “Oh you fucker-” Techno sighed heavily as they broke through the barrier that separated their world from the mortal plane below them. The ground came into view within moments, and Techno tucked his head into Dream’s shoulder. “At least it’s by your side,” he muttered, knowing the other couldn’t hear him. “It’s always how I wanted to go out.”

  
  


They didn’t hit the ground and die instantly like Techno had thought. There, waiting below them was a gathering of both their human and godly friends. Techno briefly made out his adoptive father’s face before suddenly him and Dream were hitting water. The impact stung, but they were alive. Dream pulled him up to the surface, the blonde’s wheezing laughter being the first thing he heard when he came up. He took a few deep breaths, recovering from thinking he was about to die before smacking the blonde over the head. “You fucking psycho!” he shouted, but there was no heat behind his words.

Dream just dropped a friendly kiss to the pink haired man’s forehead before dragging himself over the edge of the pool they’d landed in. Techno followed, shaking himself off once his feet were on solid ground again. Instantly Tommy and Wilbur were on him, shouting in excitement about how cool the Blood God looked. Out of the corner of his eye, Techno can see that Dream was receiving similar treatment from Tubbo and Sapnap. The masked man looked over to his pink haired friend, and they broke into matching grins. They were gonna be okay.


End file.
